<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>惦記與追尋 by Arty221c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941074">惦記與追尋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty221c/pseuds/Arty221c'>Arty221c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty221c/pseuds/Arty221c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小黑巧追甘草哥哥的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Choco Cookie/Licorice Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 26歲，歸途</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文將有部分和幽冥老師共同創作。<br/>ooc有，cp黑巧x甘草，甘草年紀比黑巧大，雷者慎入。<br/>餅乾兩字超佔字數所以除第一次出現外都省略。<br/>請絕對不要盜文盜梗。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我會成為超——強的魔法師！」<br/>
背著小巷裡滲入的日光，那個人的表情是模糊的，但他知道他咧嘴笑了。<br/>
「你等著！」<br/>
靛色髮絲在風中自信地搖擺。</p><p>—</p><p>「……我……不想等……」<br/>
「哈啊？」</p><p>重物敲擊地面的聲音把他從夢中拉回現實。</p><p>「起床啦，菜鳥。」</p><p>黑巧克力餅乾眨了眨眼，努力讓自己的視野清晰。<br/>
夢中的小巷、暈開的陽光和那個人全部消失得一乾二淨。他能聞到苔蘚潮濕的氣味。他的背靠著一個粗糙的硬物……樹幹嗎？映入眼簾的是幽暗的森林，還有居高臨下俯視他的一張不悅的臉孔。<br/>
黑巧克力一驚，迅速地起身，戰戰兢兢得挺直了背脊，像個剛入伍的新兵——某種意義上，他的確是。</p><p>「睡得可真香啊？還說夢話呢。」</p><p>剛剛還俯視著他的甘草餅乾在他這麼一站直後，變得必須仰頭才能看著他的臉。雙方的身高差距似乎讓法師很不愉快，他又重重地把鐮刀往地面一敲，以示不滿。</p><p>「……對不起。」<br/>
「『不想等』什麼？我才不想等咧！東西收一收該上路啦！」</p><p>甘草一邊皺眉碎念著，一邊轉身離開。隨動作而甩動的帽尖險些掃過黑巧克力的臉。<br/>
黑巧克力望著那削瘦的身影久久，然後俯身收拾自己的行囊。<br/>
他將少得令人驚訝的行李丟上馬車，走向已經集合的遠征隊。</p><p>「凌晨派出的偵查兵回報，前面的路聚集了一大群怪物。好像是有什麼東西死在那裡，味道把牠們都吸引了過來。」<br/>
「能繞路嗎？」</p><p>蝙蝠貓咪正在跟甘草報告狀況，一旁的奶油狼獸……查理？黑巧克力永遠記不住他的名字，問了問題。</p><p>「恐怕不行。怪物也會走容易走的路。照回報的規模來看，旁邊幾條路大概都堵住了。」</p><p>甘草皺眉，骨瘦如柴的手指在地圖上比劃。</p><p>「我們走大路，全速突破。清除路障也讓其他部隊方便些。蝙蝠貓咪帶會飛的打頭偵查，能從空中打的先清掉；菜鳥當地面部隊前鋒；查爾斯和其他力量型的站中間，菜鳥沒打乾淨的給你們解決；我殿後，你們幫我爭取詠唱時間。」</p><p>甘草俐落地指揮部隊編排，查爾斯疑惑地挑起一邊粗眉。</p><p>「召喚術需要花那麼久詠唱？」<br/>
「我要用大魔法把聚集點的一次清掉。」</p><p>簡短地回答了部下，甘草轉頭看向黑巧克力。</p><p>「聽清楚沒？」<br/>
「啊……嗯。」<br/>
「不准神遊。」</p><p>法師惡狠狠地瞪了他一眼，逕自走向自己的位置。</p><p>「全體就位！」</p><p>查爾斯中氣十足地大吼。偵查部隊已全部升空，地面部隊也蓄勢待發。黑巧克力握緊了大劍，深吸一口氣。</p><p>「前進！！」</p><p>一聲令下，整支隊伍開始往前行進。黑巧克力腳一蹬地，領頭衝入瀰漫的晨霧中。<br/>
幾秒後，今日的第一道爆雷震撼了整座森林。<br/>
這是黑巧克力第二次參加遠征隊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 8歲，小巷裡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>初遇。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本文將有部分和幽冥老師共同創作。<br/>ooc有，cp黑巧x甘草，甘草年紀比黑巧大，雷者慎入。<br/>餅乾兩字超佔字數所以除第一次出現外都省略。<br/>請絕對不要盜文盜梗。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>溜出來了！</p><p>褐色的斗篷罩住年幼的身軀。小小的手緊抓帽沿，深怕吹起的風曝露了自己的身分。</p><p>成功溜出來了！</p><p>大口喘著氣，聞慣了的巧克力香氣摻雜著各種氣味沖進鼻腔。興奮、緊張和一路奔跑讓他呼吸急促。大概不會有餅乾想到，在市集裡亂竄的嬌小身影是黑可可王國的王子吧？<br/>
想到這裡，他明亮的眼睛瞇成了彎月狀，忍不住「噗哧」笑出聲，又發覺可能因此被人發現而趕緊摀住自己的小嘴。<br/>
黑巧克力，今年八歲，有生以來第一次在沒有護衛陪同下出了皇宮。<br/>
他「密謀」這次的小逃脫已經有幾個月了。如何支開貼身侍從、避開宮中的衛兵和大臣、父親何時會因會議而無法抽身來看他，以及最重要的秘密出入口，他機靈的小腦袋早就想得一清二楚。<br/>
快要中午了。今天是大晴天，太陽盡情地發光發熱，彷彿在告訴小王子「特別為你準備了這樣的天氣，玩個痛快吧！」這個時間化學課應該要開始了，想到那個古板的老師可能因為他又翹課而氣得跳腳，他這次毫不忍耐地開懷大笑。自由的空氣是如此芬芳，令人愉快！黑巧克力張開雙臂，不顧旁餅側目在市集中張開雙臂轉著圈。</p><p>「今天有共和國的學校來參訪呢。」<br/>
「不知道會有什麼樣的餅乾！」</p><p>他聽到正在採購的餅乾們的對話。太好了，自己果然沒挑錯日子。說不定自己可以預見參訪團的餅乾，甚至——更幸運的話——和其中幾個交上朋友呢！<br/>
他決定先好好逛過市集順便解決午餐，再看看接下來要去王國的哪裡繞繞，只要晚餐前回到房間，裝做自己看了一整天的書就好。</p><p>—</p><p>幾小時就這樣過了。黑巧克力小口咬著戰利品果凍串，在路上閒晃。剛才付錢時，攤販老闆看他一個小男孩竟從口袋裡拿出好幾個金幣，嚇了一大跳，引起了旁邊餅乾的注意。他趕緊拿了商品逃之夭夭。再待下去可能會被認出來，真夠驚險！<br/>
他決定接下來要更加小心，不能再引起騷動。小手把帽沿又拉低了一點。<br/>
清脆的鐘聲傳進耳裡，他好奇地往聲音方向看去，發現自己似乎不知不覺來到了魔法學校大門口。<br/>
放學的學生從校門成群走出，有些興奮地討論等等要去哪裡玩，有些則抱怨著功課好多、報告做不完……。黑巧克力躲在一旁看著聽著，被酒紅的法師袍校服和多采多姿的談話內容吸去了注意力。<br/>
然後事情發生了。</p><p>「危險！！」</p><p>他聽到有餅乾大喊著，然後是校園裡此起彼落的尖叫聲和什麼東西被撞壞的聲音。<br/>
黑巧克力突然有種不祥預感。他應該要盡速離開此地。但小孩子的好奇心把他的腳底緊緊黏在地面。有個聲音叫他留下來看看發生了什麼事。<br/>
校門口的學生們也搞不清楚狀況地回頭看。但他們剛回頭的瞬間，一股強大的力量就將他們狠狠撞飛。<br/>
黑巧克力嚇壞了，他從未看過如此慘烈的場面。學生們的傷勢小則產生裂痕，大則被撞斷手腳，原本和平的校門口頓時化為哀鴻遍野的地獄。<br/>
但他的注意力沒有放在傷患上太久，造成這片慘狀的罪魁禍首在一片煙塵中現形——是一隻巨大的召喚獸。召喚獸有著夜空般的皮毛，斑點像星星一樣閃著迷惑人心的光芒，身體兩側延伸出兩支巨大的臂，長著尖利的爪；它的頭頂長出四隻角，頭部的正中央是一顆黯淡無光的巨眼。<br/>
黑巧克力身為一國的王子，自然被安排了許多課程、學習各種技能。其中一門課是召喚術，但和魔法一直不合拍的小王子總是無法好好使用法術，即使成功召喚也不能好好控制召喚獸的行動。最後是父王受不了上課時產生的各種破壞，下令暫停課程，他的折磨才停止。<br/>
雖說已經沒有再對這個領域進行學習，黑巧克力仍依稀對正式開始使用法術前的準備課程有模糊的印象。<br/>
老師曾說過，如果召喚獸的眼睛是污濁的、反射不出光芒的，表示這頭召喚獸已經失去理性和控制，會毫不猶豫破壞周圍一切事物。<br/>
現在，那隻巨眼與自己視線相交。</p><p>「嗚噫……」</p><p>全身都在顫抖，心中警鈴大響。<br/>
課程有教過若不幸捲入這種狀況，絕對不可以輕舉妄動。但受到本能驅使，黑巧克力慢慢往後退了一步，然後轉身就逃。<br/>
召喚獸發出吼聲，像一隻飛出的箭般追向自己的獵物。<br/>
現在已經顧不得帽子被風吹起而露出長相了。黑巧克力沒命地狂奔，憑嬌小的體型和平日的訓練驚險地閃過好幾次攻擊。後頭追捕召喚獸的法師們不斷想阻攔召喚獸，但招式總被一一躲過。<br/>
召喚獸的尖爪掃過磚牆，大量的石礫朝黑巧克力飛去。為了閃躲，他將身體側向一邊，結果導致重心不穩。召喚獸沒有放過他的破綻，大掌一揮將他打進一旁小巷裡。</p><p>「咳哈……！」</p><p>肺裡的空氣被強大的撞擊力擠出，黑巧克力重重著地後滾了幾圈，無力地在地面縮成一團。他感覺身上有好幾個地方裂了。<br/>
召喚獸緩緩逼近他。<br/>
沒救了，他想，自己要死在這裡了。<br/>
突然間，管東管西的父王和閉鎖的皇宮顯得那麼令人安心。<br/>
透進小巷的陽光仍然刺眼。<br/>
他感覺自己的意識逐漸模糊。<br/>
要是自己今天沒有調皮跑出皇宮就好。<br/>
有什麼灼熱的東西從眼角流下。<br/>
一切變得有如慢動作。召喚獸舉高利爪，他閉上眼。</p><p>「…………………」</p><p>然而，預期中自己的碎裂聲並沒有傳入耳裡。</p><p>「……？」</p><p>他微微睜開眼，正好看到召喚獸灰飛煙滅的瞬間。</p><p>「喂，小子，還醒著嗎？」</p><p>有個餅乾手插腰，站在巷子口。<br/>
黑巧克力掙扎著想要撐起身子，但才剛用手撐住地面，他的手臂就發出「喀啦」的碎裂聲。</p><p>「呃，哇！別亂動啊！」</p><p>那個餅乾慌張得喊，快步走到他身旁。</p><p>「我看看……」</p><p>陌生餅乾小心翼翼地捲起他的袖子。纖細的手指撫過他手臂上的裂痕，癢癢的。一股暖流從裂痕緩緩流入身體，他感覺全身的裂痕慢慢癒合，疼痛也逐漸退去。</p><p>「好，這樣應該暫時沒問題了。」</p><p>那個餅乾露出大功告成的笑容。黑巧克力現在才有餘力好好看清對方的模樣。陌生餅乾有靛色的柔順捲髮，戴著一頂報童帽；蒼白的皮膚帶點灰，夕陽顏色的眼曈神采奕奕；纖瘦的身體被藍紫色的柔軟布料包覆，肩上垂落一件短斗篷，胸前別著和眼睛同色的、做工精緻的寶石別針；兩條纖細的腿從小短褲伸出來，正單膝跪在地上。</p><p>「你把召喚獸給……？」<br/>
「嗯？啊啊，對。那種類型的用光魔法對付，一下就解決了。」</p><p>「真是不懂為什麼那些老師逮不到牠。」餅乾一臉無奈地抱怨。看他的模樣，似乎不是本地人。</p><p>「你叫什麼名字？」<br/>
「黑巧克力餅乾……」<br/>
「喔喔，黑巧克力。初次見面啦，我是甘草餅乾。」</p><p>果然不是本地人，黑可可王國沒有一餅認不出他們的王子。甘草笑著伸出手，把黑巧克力從地上拉起來。</p><p>「謝謝你……甘草，好強。」<br/>
「大家都這麼說！」</p><p>甘草驕傲地笑了。</p><p>「甘草是魔法師嗎？」<br/>
「還不是。但很快就是了！」</p><p>年少的餅乾笑得更加狂傲。</p><p>「我會成為超——強的魔法師！」</p><p>還未飄散的魔法光粒被風吹起，飄散在兩餅周圍。陽光灑進小巷，甘草飄起的髮絲被照得閃閃發光。</p><p>「你等著！」</p><p>好美，年幼的黑巧克力想。救命恩人自信的笑容已深深刻進他的記憶裡。他突然有股衝動，想要永遠跟隨這個餅乾。</p><p>「我——」<br/>
「甘草！」<br/>
「甘草同學！」</p><p>焦急的喊聲響起，打斷了他的話。幾個餅乾衝進小巷，圍住了甘草。</p><p>「你沒事吧？大家看你突然衝出去都嚇壞了！」<br/>
「沒事沒事~」<br/>
「不要嚇餅啊……」</p><p>甘草不好意思得騷騷頭。</p><p>「你是剛剛被召喚獸襲擊的餅乾吧？我帶你去醫護站，能走嗎？」<br/>
「咦？可是甘草剛剛已經……」<br/>
「還是去檢查一下吧。搞不好哪邊沒有修復完全也有可能。好好休息吧。」</p><p>甘草打斷黑巧克力的話。他乖乖地點了點頭，準備跟著另一個餅乾走出小巷。</p><p>「那個……！」</p><p>他突然想到一件事，於是停下腳步。甘草疑惑得看著他。</p><p>「以、以後還能……再見到你嗎？」</p><p>金瞳餅乾詫異地瞪大了眼，然後開懷大笑起來。</p><p>「那可要等你來找我了！」</p><p>他笑彎了眼睛，伸手拍了拍黑巧克力的頭。黑巧克力的嘴角也跟著揚起。<br/>
他們揮手告別。</p><p>—</p><p>黑可可國王扶額，長嘆一聲。<br/>
在他面前，自家的寶貝兒子正戰戰兢兢地跪坐反省。中午會議結束後，一走出會議室便被兒子的貼身侍衛和老師告知兒子不見了。當下國王雖然保持著一國之君的風範冷靜指揮找餅，但心裡其實也急得要命。他跟著衛兵一起出去時，聽到魔法學校有召喚獸脫離控制釀成破壞，心裡一驚，深怕自己天性頑皮的兒子被騷動吸引而被捲入，急忙趕往現場。果然在臨時設立的醫護站找到了全身髒兮兮但毫髮無傷的小餅乾。<br/>
他向在場的餅乾詢問事件經過後，知道了自己的兒子被召喚獸追捕，然後被參訪團的餅乾救下。感謝之餘，他很意外兒子明明可說是事件的焦點，但仍顯得那麼冷靜。但在他想召見兒子的救星感謝時，兒子卻慌了起來，說不想讓那個餅乾知道自己身為皇室一員。雖然疑惑，但他仍照著兒子的要求，僅向那個餅乾道了謝並送上謝禮。</p><p>「為什麼跑出去？」<br/>
「想自己一個人到外面看看……」<br/>
「待在宮裡太無聊？」<br/>
「嗯。」</p><p>黑巧克力輕輕點了點頭。</p><p>「以後還會想再跑出去？」<br/>
「可能……會。」</p><p>國王又嘆了一口氣。把小孩一直關著也不是辦法。</p><p>「以後每週六讓你出去怎麼樣？」<br/>
「！可以嗎？！」<br/>
「要在侍衛的陪同下。」</p><p>兒子原本閃閃發亮的大眼睛又失望地黯淡下來。</p><p>「不滿意？」<br/>
「沒……沒有！只是……」</p><p>看小王子扭扭捏捏說不下去，國王疑惑得挑眉。</p><p>「想要、和父王一起……」</p><p>沉穩的國王難得因詫異而瞪大眼睛。過了一會兒，他「噗哧」的笑了出來。黑巧克力臉紅著低下頭去。</p><p>「我會盡可能排開事務陪你。」<br/>
「……！」</p><p>聽到父親的承諾，小王子倏地抬起頭，開心地露出皓齒笑了<br/>
看著露出可愛笑臉的調皮鬼，國王拿他沒辦法地搖搖頭，嘴角微微上揚。</p><p>「但是今天的事還是要處罰。明天去把房間外的那條走廊打掃乾淨，窗戶也要擦。」</p><p>宛如晴天霹靂的命令，小餅乾嘟起嘴，不甘不願得點了點頭。</p><p>「那麼，關於那位『甘草餅乾』，跟我講點他的事情？」</p><p>國王拍了拍自己的腿，示意兒子坐上去。跪坐已久的黑巧克力迫不及待地站了起來，跳上整個宮中只有自己可以享受的專屬座位。</p><p>「他很強！好多魔法師都抓不到的怪獸，他一下就打倒了！」</p><p>黑巧克力興奮得比手劃腳，恨不得把今天的驚險事件全部在父親面前重演一遍。國王聽著，忍不住為兒子捏一把冷汗：要是甘草沒有及時趕到，他的兒子可就沒辦法現在還在這裡說故事了。<br/>
但是照兒子的說法，甘草比一整群訓練有素的資深魔法師還強，這實在令人難以置信。是共和國的魔法師太強，還是我國的魔法師太弱？甘草難不成是天才嗎？或是，他「做了什麼」，讓自己能夠擁有超越群雄、壓倒性的強大力量……</p><p>「……王？父王？」</p><p>童稚的聲音將國王拉回現實。自己似乎不知不覺沉浸在思考中了，他趕緊擺出笑臉，催促露出些微不滿表情的黑巧克力講下去。</p><p>「然後啊，我覺得他……很漂亮。」</p><p>兒子的小臉微微泛紅。國王眨了眨眼睛，自己聽錯了嗎？</p><p>「漂亮……」<br/>
「嗯。他的眼睛像琥珀一樣，晶瑩剔透的……然後頭髮捲捲的，看起來很好摸。他的手指很細，應該說整個人都很瘦，感覺吃太少了……」</p><p>彷彿在說夢話一般，小王子迷濛地描述對方的每個細節。看著腿上沉浸在自己世界裡的孩子，國王倒是沒想到自家小孩的初戀會這麼快就來到。初戀？這麼認定太果斷了，再做一次確認吧。</p><p>「你喜歡他嗎？」<br/>
「……喜歡。超級、喜歡……」</p><p>是初戀。<br/>
黑巧克力的小臉完全脹紅，像蘋果一樣。甘草的一言一行在他腦袋裡重演，真想再看到他自信的笑臉、真想再被他的手指觸碰……<br/>
兒子的小手捧著紅通通的臉頰，著迷得傻笑著。國王想著「沒救了」，輕輕嘆了一口氣。<br/>
不過，也有可能只是因為當時兒子緊張過度，產生了吊橋效應而已。放著一陣子應該就會消退了。<br/>
看時間不早，國王催促著兒子趕緊去盥洗，上床睡覺。黑巧克力經過一整天的大冒險，身心都已疲憊不堪，一碰到枕頭就睡得不省人事。看著兒子天真的睡臉，國王憐愛地摸了摸他柔順的烏絲。<br/>
他關上兒子的房門，走了出去。<br/>
甘草的事多想也無益，國王已昏沉的頭腦渴望著睡眠。他快速地梳洗完畢，躺上床鋪進入夢鄉。沉睡的表情和兒子如出一轍。<br/>
同樣的，父子都沒有想到，這個只有一面之緣的餅乾，竟成為左右黑巧克力命運的重要角色。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 13歲，共和國</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>二次見面。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本文將有部分和幽冥老師共同創作。<br/>ooc有，cp黑巧x甘草，甘草年紀比黑巧大，雷者慎入。<br/>餅乾兩字超佔字數所以除第一次出現外都省略。<br/>請絕對不要盜文盜梗。<br/>有OC注意。<br/>可能有部分不合邏輯的地方，請多多包涵。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>歡迎的喊聲響徹雲霄。彩色的紙片從拉炮射出，緩緩飄下，灑落在擠滿港口的餅乾的身上，也點綴了巨大克拉克帆船的甲板。<br/>
階梯被從船側放下，濃郁的可可香氣隨著響亮的腳步聲飄散在空氣中。<br/>
歡呼聲突然間增強了。在衛兵的後方，黑可可王室踏上了共和國的土地。<br/>
曾經年幼的黑巧克力，現在已長成英挺的少年。他環視周圍一圈，數不盡的彩旗和布條正搖動著，上面全寫滿了對黑可可王族到訪的歡迎與祝福。他微笑著，模仿父親對周圍的民眾揮揮手。<br/>
他聽到興奮的尖叫聲，許多餅乾正呼喊著他的名字。這也難怪，黑可可王國的王子長相極為俊美的傳言，早已傳遍了共和國的每一個角落。他的粉絲團也在更多關於他品行高尚、禮儀端正等傳言流出後逐漸形成。</p><p>「真受歡迎呢。」</p><p>身旁的父王低聲說道。他難為情得紅了臉，向父王道了謝。<br/>
此次出訪除了為鞏固兩國的情誼，還為商談經濟和軍事上的同盟。但這些對黑巧克力來說都是次要的。<br/>
年輕王子想到自己來到了共和國，便有些興奮。自己正踩在和那個人同一片土地上。五年前的那場奇遇，他到現在仍心心念念。來訪前的幾個禮拜，他夢到甘草的次數增加了。夢中的甘草笑得那麼燦爛，彷彿伸手就可觸及。他多期待這次出訪啊！<br/>
甘草說要等黑巧克力來找他，他確實來了。他或許能再次見到他的恩人、他的英雄、他的——愛慕對象。<br/>
黑巧克力在餅乾群中尋找著那頭靛髮。想當然爾，在大群的餅乾中找到一餅就如大海撈針，但他仍忍不住這麼做。</p><p>「不要東張西望。」</p><p>父王小聲地斥喝。他趕緊擺正視線。<br/>
乘上共和國為他們準備的馬車，他們向下榻的場所前進。<br/>
一路上，群眾們仍夾道歡迎，街上的氣氛歡快有如慶典，出訪的隊伍都被這樣的氛圍感染，個個露出愉快的笑臉。就連一絲不苟的國王嘴角也微微揚起。</p><p>「那麼，向陛下報告這幾天的行程。」</p><p>見過共和國總理後，接待他們的是一個穿著整齊、似乎是貴族的餅乾。<br/>
「在下是瑪德蓮家族的巧克力瑪德蓮。」餅乾友善地微笑。黑巧克力聽說瑪德蓮世家在共和國已經歷史悠久，當家的少爺和自己年紀差不多大，年紀輕輕就成為了騎士團團長。如此成就讓黑巧克力欽佩不已。<br/>
「第一天在和總理共進午餐後，將進行第一場會議，直到六點晚餐前。會有專人接送兩位；第二天……」</p><p>巧克力瑪德蓮用輕柔的語調沉穩地細數行程。黑巧克力看得出父王和自己一樣都有一絲不耐煩。他們已將行程熟記在腦裡，雖說共和國再重新告知他們一遍是為了防止他們忘記和做最後確認，但對千里迢迢過來的賓客們其實造成了精神上的負擔。他們都想早點休息，消除旅途造成的疲勞。<br/>
「……下午三點啟程返國。請問兩位有任何問題嗎？」</p><p>國王輕輕舉起手。</p><p>「陛下請說。」<br/>
「以往出訪都會有外出參訪的行程，但這次幾乎都只在室內活動。請問有什麼原因導致沒有安排嗎？」</p><p>巧克力瑪德蓮的笑臉僵住了。國王挑了挑眉。</p><p>「陛下真是敏銳。」</p><p>巧克力瑪德蓮苦笑著，秀氣的眉宇間添上了一抹憂鬱。</p><p>「去年以來，我國爆發了好幾場恐怖攻擊，我們不想引起恐慌，所以沒有讓新聞流出國外。主使者操縱禁忌的黑魔法，召喚怪物攻擊各處魔法機構。我國許多資深魔法師聚集再一起商討怎麼抵抗，但仍無法擋下他的攻擊。我們深怕尊貴的賓客們來訪期間遇到這類事件，所以沒有安排外出行程。」<br/>
「黑魔法？」<br/>
「是的，其中又以復活術最常被主使者使用。有一說他其實是死靈法師（Necromancer）。」</p><p>聽到這些話，父子的表情都變得嚴峻。因其重點在操作亡靈和復活死者，模糊了生與死的界線，且只要在施法過程中出了一點失誤，就可能導致術士死亡，甚至破及他餅，死靈法術（Necromancy）可說是黑魔法中最危險的法術。</p><p>「知道主使者是誰嗎？」</p><p>黑巧克力問道。</p><p>「這倒是很清楚，對方在第一次攻擊時就主動揭露了自己的目的和身分。他的名字是『甘草餅乾』——」</p><p>「砰」地一聲，巧克力瑪德蓮的話被打斷了。黑巧克力從椅子上猛得起身，弄翻了椅子。身旁的國王也皺起眉頭。</p><p>「王、王子殿下？請問……」<br/>
「不可能。」</p><p>巧克力瑪德蓮被嚇得後退一步，緊抓手上的公文。黑巧克力像中邪一般，不斷喃喃自語。</p><p>「甘草……絕對不會做出那種事。」<br/>
「黑巧克力，坐下。」</p><p>輕撫陷入混亂的兒子的背，國王扶起翻倒的椅子，引導他再次坐下。國王將手壓在兒子的肩上，嘗試安撫他。同時看向不知所措的貴族。</p><p>「兩位……知道此餅？」<br/>
「……我們曾在幾年前和他有一面之緣。他平息了我國一場魔法事件，並救下了我的兒子。至少在我的印象中，他是個善良有禮的好孩子。」</p><p>國王蹙著眉，回想五年前那場騷動。</p><p>「原來有這回事……」</p><p>聽到國王描述他們和甘草的初次見面，巧克力瑪德蓮驚訝地睜大眼睛。</p><p>「無論主使者是不是他，只要有我們能協助貴國防範之處，黑可可王國必定鼎力相助。」<br/>
「謝謝陛下。」</p><p>巧克力瑪德蓮恢復了原本柔和的笑臉。</p><p>「那麼，時間也不早了。請兩位儘早休息。這幾天將由在下接待兩位，期待明天見面。」</p><p>恭敬地行了一個禮，巧克力瑪德蓮微微欠身，退出了會客室。<br/>
國王輕輕吁出一口氣，感覺到兒子的顫抖透過手心傳來。他單膝跪下，將黑巧克力摟進懷中。</p><p>「父王……要是真的是甘草怎麼辦？」</p><p>小王子迷惘地問道。國王輕撫他的黑髮。<br/>
五年前，他以為甘草對兒子的影響只是一時的，沒想到隨時間拉長，黑巧克力對甘草的眷戀竟日益濃厚。</p><p>「你要對甘草有信心。我們知道他是個怎麼樣的餅乾，這其中或許有什麼隱情。若是甘草真的不幸走上歧途，也要將他拉回來。他不是你的英雄嗎？」</p><p>黑巧克力點了點頭，似乎平靜了些。</p><p>「我知道了。」<br/>
「早點睡吧。」</p><p>國王將兒子扶了起來，兩餅一前一後走出會客室。<br/>
那晚，父子倆一夜無眠。</p><p>—</p><p>出訪順利進行至第三天。<br/>
前兩天，黑巧克力跟隨父親參加會議。他機靈且實際的發言讓與會者都刮目相看，紛紛盛讚。但實際上，光是理解會議內容就讓他精疲力盡。每天晚上，他都因思考甘草的事而輾轉難眠。他好想趕快見到甘草，然後向大家證明這一切都是誤會。<br/>
黑巧克力把餐盤裡最後一塊蜜糖吐司送進口中。糖分浸潤味蕾，讓他稍微提起了一點精神。他用餐巾拭去殘留嘴角的糖液。<br/>
房門被輕輕敲了幾下，坐在他身旁的國王出聲示意對方進來。<br/>
巧克力瑪德蓮輕輕推開房門，行了個禮。</p><p>「請問兩位對今天的早餐還滿意嗎？」<br/>
「非常好吃。」<br/>
「感謝您的盛讚。」</p><p>巧克力瑪德蓮露出真摯的笑容，做了個手勢，讓在旁等候的侍者收走餐盤。黑巧克力在出訪的第二天才知道這間旅館是瑪德蓮家族名下的事業，所以作為經理的巧克力瑪德蓮將這次接待看作極大的光榮，全力要求提供最高品質的服務，並對賓客的每一句稱讚感到真心歡喜。</p><p>「那麼，待兩位都準備完畢，我們便前往會議廳。在下會在旅館大廳等待兩位。」</p><p>貴族微微欠身，淺褐色的捲髮柔順地垂下。黑巧克力目送貴族退出房間。將頭轉回來時，他瞥見窗外停著一個生物。<br/>
比鳥還大一點的身形，頭部長著兩個尖尖的突起，是耳朵嗎？那個生物和黑巧克力四目相交，似乎受到驚嚇，慌張地飛走了。</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>一旁的父親問道。</p><p>「沒什麼……」</p><p>黑巧克力的回答被樓下傳出的尖叫聲打斷了。<br/>
父子倆對看一眼，抓起放在床頭的佩劍跑出房外。</p><p>「怪……怪物……」</p><p>他們躲在通向的大廳的樓梯口向外窺視。眾餅都退到了大廳的牆邊，空無一餅的大廳中央是一隻身型壯碩的怪物。黑巧克力看到剛才窗外的生物現在停在怪物的肩上。</p><p>「我認得你……！你是那個恐怖份子的手下！」</p><p>有個餅乾用劍指著怪物大喊。這麼一喊，所有餅乾都顯得更加驚恐。恐怖份子？是指甘草嗎？黑巧克力屏住呼吸，他感覺自己的心跳因緊張而加速。</p><p>「巧克力瑪德蓮是哪位？」</p><p>怪物僅瞥了那個餅乾一眼，自顧自地問道。<br/>
褐髮貴族自餅群中走出，黑巧克力看得出他在努力抑制自己的顫抖。</p><p>「我就是……」<br/>
「我的主人想謁見黑可可國王，他有話要說。能否請國王出來？」</p><p>巧克力瑪德蓮因為意想不到的請求僵在原地。在場的餅乾一片譁然，有餅乾指著怪物喊著無禮之徒、要牠滾出去等話，但都在怪物凶狠地一瞪後嚇得住了嘴。</p><p>「我、我想這是不行的……先生。國王陛下等等要去參加會議……」<br/>
「不行嗎？那我們自己去找他。」</p><p>怪物向前踏出一步，巧克力瑪德蓮急忙擋在身後通向客房的樓梯前。周圍曾受過戰鬥訓練的餅乾紛紛亮出自己的武器和法杖。怪物見狀舉起提在手上已久的戰斧，肩上的生物也齜牙咧嘴地威嚇著。現場氣氛一觸即發。</p><p>「稍安勿躁！」</p><p>一個沉穩而威嚴的聲音凝固了所有餅的動作。黑巧克力詫異地抬頭，看著站出來制止的父親。</p><p>「父王？！」<br/>
「陛、陛下？！請您回到房間等待，在下……」</p><p>巧克力瑪德蓮的臉色刷白，驚慌失措地擋在國王面前。但國王將手按在他的肩上，開口道：</p><p>「沒事的。對方看起來不是要找麻煩。」<br/>
「但是……！」<br/>
「我也是個上過戰場的武人，能保護自己。何況在場有這麼多受過訓練的餅乾，我不認為對方會輕舉妄動。謝謝你的好意，退下吧，巧克力瑪德蓮。」</p><p>被國王堅定的指令震懾，巧克力瑪德蓮不甘地退到一旁，臉上寫滿了不安。</p><p>「還是國王明理。」</p><p>怪物咧嘴笑了，露出一口尖牙，將斧頭扛到肩上。國王微微舉起手，示意餅乾們將武器放下。眾餅們猶豫了幾秒，遵從國王的指示解除備戰狀態。</p><p>「你的主人是誰？」<br/>
「大名鼎鼎的甘草餅乾！」</p><p>黑巧克力一顆心沉到了谷底。看來巧克力瑪德蓮所言屬實，甘草的確是那個恐怖份子。<br/>
但既然甘草要求和父親見面，就表示他會來到這裡。「能夠見到甘草」的激動頓時壓過了所有情緒。</p><p>「這樣嗎。」</p><p>國王嘆了口氣。</p><p>「我這就去叫他進來，等著啊！」<br/>
「且慢。」</p><p>怪物剛要轉身離去，就被國王叫住了。牠疑惑地看向國王。</p><p>「你叫什麼名字？」<br/>
「呃？！這你不需要知道……」<br/>
「查爾斯！牠叫查爾斯！」</p><p>怪物肩上的生物突然怪叫起來。</p><p>「蝙蝠貓咪！說幾遍了不要把我的本名講出來！！」</p><p>怪物——查爾斯怒吼，讓幾個餅乾小聲地發出驚叫。蝙蝠貓咪「嘻嘻嘻嘻」地笑著，彷彿覺得查爾斯的反應很有趣。</p><p>「查爾斯先生。」<br/>
「幹嘛？！！」</p><p>盛怒的查爾斯朝國王大吼。周圍的餅乾都被牠的大嗓門嚇壞了，只有國王仍無動於衷。</p><p>「你為什麼跟隨甘草？」<br/>
「啊？」</p><p>出乎意料的問題讓查爾斯愣在原地。牠肩上的蝙蝠貓咪也停止嬉笑，一臉疑惑地看著國王。</p><p>「這什麼怪問題……」<br/>
「請回答我。」<br/>
「好啦！我和這個蝙蝠笨蛋還是幼獸的時候被困在陷阱裡，然後被路過的甘草救了。為了報答他的救命之恩，我們發誓要一輩子效忠他。」</p><p>「怪物也是有義氣的！」查爾斯搥了搥挺起的胸脯，肩上的蝙蝠貓咪也同意地點頭。這話一出，餅乾們都議論紛紛。在他們心中，甘草是一個目無法紀的邪惡餅乾，他們根本無法想像他會對怪物、甚至餅乾伸出援手。</p><p>「你們引發的所有事件中，有任何餅乾傷亡嗎？」<br/>
「盡問些蠢問題。」</p><p>一定是傷亡無數啊！所有餅乾都這麼想。但查爾斯的回答卻讓他們大吃一驚。</p><p>「我的主人只想讓那些古板的魔法師知道黑魔法的威力，知道有了黑魔法後，他們可以『做到什麼』。所有的事件裡，沒有一個餅乾產生裂痕！」</p><p>牠炫耀般地張開雙臂。</p><p>「請你帶他進來。」</p><p>聽到國王的指令，查爾斯點點頭，轉身走出門外。<br/>
過了一會兒，兩隻怪物回來了，前面走著一個身著藍紫色法師袍的瘦小餅乾。拉低的帽緣遮住了他的面容。<br/>
餅乾緩步走到國王面前，輕輕把帽子往後推。兜帽沿著柔順的靛色頭髮滑下，垂在背後。黑巧克力屏住呼吸。<br/>
餅乾們嘈雜了起來。原本被遮蓋在兜帽下的是一張削瘦而年輕的臉，帶著仍未完全消失的稚氣。他們雖然知道有恐怖攻擊，但從未見過主使者，更不用說近距離看到他的長相了。繼得知甘草超出他們想像的行為後，恐怖分子只是個青少年這件事又在他們心中投下了一顆震撼彈。<br/>
甘草緩緩放低身體，單膝下跪，向國王行了禮。餅乾們質疑地竊竊私語著，甘草行的是貴族專用的禮。</p><p>「好久不見了，甘草。」<br/>
「！是的，陛下。」</p><p>國王不著痕跡地朝他笑了笑。甘草看國王還記得自己，驚喜地也露出笑容。</p><p>「你長大不少。幾歲了？」<br/>
「十七歲，陛下。」<br/>
「但臉色還是不太好，有在好好吃飯睡覺嗎？」<br/>
「作息不太正常……」</p><p>甘草難為情地搔了搔頭。周圍的餅乾們從國王對恐怖分子說出「好久不見」開始，已經跟不上狀況的發展，只能一臉疑惑得看著兩餅很熟稔似得閒話家常。</p><p>「來見我，有什麼事嗎？」<br/>
「不好意思，我或許應該更早來……」</p><p>甘草傻笑著。</p><p>「我想請國王陛下幫我在今天的政策會議上，提出『解除禁用黑魔法』的政策。」</p><p>國王微微瞇起眼睛，餅乾們也因他語出驚人而騷動不已。</p><p>「既然陛下還記得我，想必也記得五年前那場事故吧？所有魔法師都抓不到的召喚獸，被我輕而易舉得解決掉了。為什麼我——一個甚至尚在學習的小孩——能做到這種事呢？」<br/>
「你用黑魔法輔助了攻擊魔法，加強了它的威力。」</p><p>國王面不改色得回答。五年前，他早已對甘草超群，甚至可說「異常」的魔法威力起了疑心。現在甘草正大光明得使用黑魔法，等於是證明了他的推測。</p><p>「陛下果然知道了。但有一點您說的不盡然正確。我並非使用黑魔法輔助『攻擊魔法』，我用黑魔法增強了我能使用的『所有』魔法。」<br/>
「為什麼這麼做？」<br/>
「我的家人有很多是厲害的魔法師，但我沒辦法好好使用正規魔法。一點天份都、沒、有。就連基礎魔法都只能發揮出不到一半的威力。」</p><p>講到這裡，他的臉色一沉，但又立刻露出燦爛的笑容。</p><p>「但學會黑魔法後就不一樣了！我可以用黑魔法做到很多事情，甚至可以創造自己的法術！可是依現在的法律，使用黑魔法是違法的，單純用黑魔法輔助正規魔法又太沒效率。所以我就想，請國王幫我在會議上推廣『黑魔法合法化』，讓我、甚至更多像我這樣的餅乾可以好好使用魔法。」</p><p>國王用手指輕輕摩挲著下巴，陷入沉思。看國王並沒有反對，甘草乘勝追擊。</p><p>「如果正確使用黑魔法，它也可以變成促進文明發展的利器。新的一批魔法師會出現，原本的魔法師也能使用更強大的魔法。我們可以幫助很多餅乾！可以讓餅乾過著更加幸福、更加快樂的生活！」</p><p>說到自己的理想，甘草興奮得連蒼白的臉色都染上一絲緋紅。他寶石般的金瞳閃著期待的光芒，像個小孩似得看著國王。</p><p>「……陛下，覺得呢？」<br/>
「……」</p><p>國王緊蹙眉頭。所有餅乾都戰戰兢兢得等待國王的回答。就連守在大門口的兩隻怪物也屏息以待。就在這宛若被無限拉長的幾秒後，國王輕輕嘆了一口氣。</p><p>「抱歉，我想是不行的。」<br/>
「咦？」</p><p>提議被駁回的甘草露出錯愕的表情。</p><p>「就算你所言為真，黑魔法仍有比正規魔法高的危險性。你可曾想過當黑魔法真的合法後，所有餅乾都可以假借做實驗之名，用黑魔法去傷害他餅？」<br/>
「但、但是！就沒有餅乾用正規魔法做這種事嗎？！黑魔法固然可以害餅，但正規魔法何嘗不是如此！正規魔法可以幫助餅乾，同為魔法的黑魔法也可以做到！」</p><p>甘草焦急得大喊。</p><p>「所有事物都是雙面刃！可以行善，也可以拿來作惡！但為什麼正規魔法大部分都只在正當的戰鬥裡產生傷害？因為我們是被如此教導的！『魔法是用來守護他餅，而非傷害』！如果這樣教導學生使用黑魔法，不就能形塑正確的觀念，進而降低黑魔法被不當使用的機率了嗎！」</p><p>聽到這番真摯的話，許多餅乾都動搖了，有些甚至點頭表示贊同。黑巧克力從小被告知「黑魔法是極其危險的，絕對不可使用」，但聽到甘草的吶喊，他心中由這個觀念築成的壁壘「喀啦」一聲產生了裂痕。</p><p>「求您了，陛下！您也知道五年前我怎麼救下那個孩子！如果我的法力沒受到黑魔法增強，那個孩子早已粉身碎骨！請您同意我的請求！！」</p><p>語畢，甘草把頭低下，雙膝跪地。國王明顯動搖了。在場只有三餅知道，五年前被救下的，就是他的寶貝兒子。<br/>
大廳裡鴉雀無聲，所有餅乾已不再懼怕，只想知道國王會如何回應這個餅乾發自內心的呼喊。黑巧克力盯著沉思的父王和仍低著頭的恩人，內心竟有些希望父王能回應他的期待。</p><p>「甘草。」</p><p>眾目睽睽之下，國王緩緩蹲下，執起甘草的手，將他扶起。待甘草站穩後，國王後退一步。</p><p>「我沒辦法回應你的請求，對不起。」<br/>
「怎麼這樣……」<br/>
「和暗黑魔女餅乾的戰鬥中，我的朋友們被摧毀了，而罪魁禍首便是她使用的黑魔法。」</p><p>國王平靜地看著顫抖的甘草。悲傷的回憶在他葡萄酒般的眼裡斟滿哀愁。</p><p>「你的理想是正確的，但它終究只是『理想』。沒有餅乾知道開放黑魔法的使用後，結果是好是壞。但我確定的是，我不想讓任何餅乾負擔可能被傷害的風險。而這也包括你，甘草。」</p><p>他伸手，想觸碰眼前的少年。但甘草一閃身，躲了開來，讓他只觸摸到空氣。</p><p>「我一開始，就不應該來找您。」</p><p>甘草的眼睛失去光彩，他忿忿得看進國王的雙眼。琥珀投入葡萄酒杯。</p><p>「我以為您可以了解我的。但您也和那些不知變通的魔法師一樣，只是好說話了點。」</p><p>街上傳來馬蹄聲，查爾斯和蝙蝠貓咪慌張地警告甘草騎士團來了，但甘草無動於衷。<br/>
他突然彎腰，顫抖著身子笑了起來。</p><p>「什麼嘛，這樣我不就真的只是個罪犯了？啊哈哈……」<br/>
「你的思想是善良的，你仍想為大眾付出。你還有機會回到正軌……」<br/>
「我不要。我或許的確走在歧路上，但那種不斷因為沒有天份被嘲笑、被唾棄的正途，我才不想走。」</p><p>甘草打斷了國王，一雙被怨念填滿的眼睛狠狠瞪向國王。</p><p>「這樣要我、怎麼對得起那個孩子啊……」</p><p>黑巧克力倒抽一口氣，甘草記得他！他正想衝出藏匿處，大廳的門「碰」的一聲被打開。</p><p>「甘草餅乾！！」</p><p>領頭的少年衝進大廳，一頭金髮耀眼得發亮。他舉起鋒利的大劍，指向背對他的甘草。兩隻怪物立刻護住主人。</p><p>「你帶領多起恐怖攻擊，現在竟在黑可可國王頭上動土！我騎士團長瑪德蓮，在此將你繩之以法——」<br/>
「吵死了，小毛頭鬼叫什麼。」</p><p>甘草不耐煩得打斷少年的話。他手上握著查爾斯不知何時遞給他的巨大鐮刀。</p><p>「【Fall】。」</p><p>他雙唇微啟，輕吐咒文。藍紫色魔法陣從他腳下擴散而出，散發不祥的光輝。瑪德蓮敏捷得向後跳開，遠離魔法陣的範圍。</p><p>「以後或許，在戰場上相遇。」<br/>
「等等，甘草……！」</p><p>黑巧克力驚覺不妙，急忙衝出通道。</p><p>「你是……！」</p><p>甘草看到他，驚訝得瞪大了琥珀色的眼睛。但他話音未落，傳送陣便大放光芒，吞噬了他和手下們的身影。黑巧克力用手臂遮住眼睛，抵擋刺眼的光線。濃密的魔力撕扯著周遭的空氣，劈啪作響。<br/>
待光芒消退，魔法陣消失了，甘草也已不知去向。眾餅面面相覷，還沒反應過來發生了什麼事。</p><p>「甘草……」</p><p>黑巧克力怔怔地注視著甘草上一秒仍站立著的位置。低語輕輕滴落，消融在空氣中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 17歲，城鎮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>到了黑麥家的小鎮。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>那是果醬溪，沒有泡軟ㄉ問題<br/>其他如前幾章。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他把冰涼的溪水潑在臉上，讓自己清醒一點。<br/>將快要垂入水中的烏絲撥到耳後，他抬起頭。那是一張五官立體、年輕而俊秀的臉，想必已令無數餅乾為之著迷。青年的傲氣和尊貴雕塑出豐厚的唇、英挺的鼻，高調地炫耀青春年華。然而那紅寶石般的明亮雙瞳此時被疲憊注滿，掛著深深的眼袋。<br/>黑巧克力王子，十七年的餅生以來，第一次作了春夢。<br/>夢中活色生香的畫面仍歷歷在目，他羞紅了臉，把臉埋進手中，向後一躺。</p><p>「嗚呃呃呃……」</p><p>羞愧的呻吟從喉中擠出。夢裡的甘草香汗淋漓，微張的薄唇溢出的不是咒語，而是勾人心弦的嬌媚喘息，更多的是他的名字。濃厚的甘草味更成了令他興奮不已的催情劑。最可怕的是，雖然現在的他羞愧到想直接挖個洞把自己埋了，但在夢裡他竟然有一點、不，非常享受！天啊！潛意識裡他竟然如此想對甘草上下其手，甚至……<br/>第一百零八次無聲尖叫加在地上打滾後，黑巧克力名符其實地黑著一張臉，從草地上殭屍般坐了起來。<br/>他已經可以想像父王撫著下巴，感嘆「你也到了這個年紀啊……」的表情。<br/>嘆了口氣，祈禱著清晨微涼的空氣可以讓自己冷靜下來，黑巧克力把乾糧胡亂塞進嘴裡，提起行囊翻身上馬，再次踏上旅途。<br/>離開牛奶村的第三天，他進入了森林。目標是剩下幾公里路程，以盛產黑麥著名的城鎮。<br/>這是他開始冒險後的第八個月。這場冒險不只是要增加自己的歷練，他還有另一個目標——成為王國的英雄。<br/>和他的英雄一起，成為英雄。<br/>英雄，是對需要幫助的餅乾伸出援手，拯救墮入黑暗心靈的概念。在最後一次見到甘草後，他想了很多。甘草對父親說的那些話、他想要為餅乾們創造更好生活的理想，一字一句都雕刻在黑巧克力的心上。現在王國岌岌可危，或許甘草的理念可以是他們的解方。<br/>最重要的是，他離開前，看向黑巧克力的那個眼神。<br/>是希望。黑巧克力的出現，讓希望的火花在失去光輝的琥珀中再次綻放。甘草在黑巧克力的身上，看到了達成理想的希望。<br/>僅僅一瞥，便決定了黑巧克力的未來。父親不認同甘草的話，但他認同。他要追隨甘草。不僅追隨，還要和甘草一起完成他的理想，斥退黑暗、拯救王國，創造一個幸福的世界。<br/>純白的馬匹嘶鳴，他再次前進。</p><p>—</p><p>「小子，你這裝備不都是高級品嗎！你是哪個王國的王子？」<br/>「？！黑巧克力王國……」<br/>「喔喔！我只是開個玩笑，結果你還真是王子？！」</p><p>聽到他脫口而出的回答，酒吧的常客們無不瞪大眼睛。黑巧克力禮貌得一笑，想著完了，大概要和城鎮的居民產生距離感了。他其實不想讓他所到之處遇到的餅乾知道他的身份，只因可能造成當地餅民對他敬而遠之。<br/>但他根本不用擔心。身旁的大叔舉著酒杯豪爽大笑，厚實的手掌大力拍上他的背，害他險些把還未嚥下的飲料噴了出來。</p><p>「大夥兒！有個王子來到鎮上啦！我們好好歡迎他！！」<br/>「再給王子大人來幾杯！」</p><p>常客們笑鬧、吆喝著。看著還來不及婉拒便被擺到面前的大杯麥酒，黑巧克力只能無言得先試著把手上的飲料喝完，再想如何解決眼前的難題。</p><p>—</p><p>想當然爾，他毫無懸念得醉倒了。<br/>常客們一邊哄笑著「才第二杯！王子大人的酒量太差啦！」一邊把不省人事的黑巧克力扛回房間。他在客棧柔軟的床鋪上醒來。<br/>宿醉的感覺真的很不好，像有一個重槌不定時得敲上他腦袋，每一下都是穿透顱骨的悶痛。他走到桌邊，倒了杯水就往嘴裡灌。清涼的水流過喉頭，澆熄那把燒灼他喉嚨的火。<br/>盥洗後他稍微清醒了點。沖掉一身酒味，熟悉的巧克力香再次飄散在周圍。清點完被卸下的裝備，黑巧克力換上輕便的服裝，打算到街上散步醒酒，順便採買補充的乾糧和其他用品。<br/>他很喜歡這個純樸的小鎮，不會因他的身分就對他有差別待遇，他可以邊逛邊和鎮民寒暄，甚至會有小餅乾好奇地被他渾身散發的巧克力香吸引，跑來找他玩。<br/>他心滿意足地提著補充品回到客棧，發現氣氛變得不太一樣。應該豪放地大笑聊天的常客們像是介意著什麼一樣，將聲音壓低對話，頻頻望向某一個方向。<br/>一眼就可以看出原因。吧檯邊坐著一個餅乾，一頭淺金色長髮披肩，太陽一般散發柔和的光輝。他瞇細雙眸享受著飲料，嘴角提起一彎新月。<br/>即使承受所有餅乾的注目禮仍泰然自若，他的大家風範吸引了黑巧克力。難不成這位金髮餅乾是哪國貴族？黑巧克力裝作若無其事地坐到隔他一個空位的吧檯邊。</p><p>「喔呀？王子大人，酒醒啦？」<br/>「？！是的……」<br/>「我們的麥酒可是公認得後勁強呀！宿醉可不好受了，是吧~？」</p><p>他還來不及向金髮餅乾搭話，便被熱情的老闆娘搶走了發言權。他苦笑著接過送上的無酒精飲料。鄰座的餅乾似乎聽到自己被稱為王子，轉過頭來一探究竟。</p><p>「咦？這不是黑巧克力王子殿下嗎！」</p><p>沒料到金髮餅乾竟驚喜得張大碧藍眼曈，大聲喊他的名字。黑巧克力嚇了一跳，身子稍稍後傾。</p><p>「我們……見過嗎？」<br/>「當然！我是瑪德蓮啊！不記得了嗎？」<br/>「啊……！」</p><p>金髮餅乾滿臉笑容，拍拍自己的胸口。黑巧克力恍然大悟，原來眼前的餅乾是四年前在共和國見過的騎士團團長！當時由於禮儀，在黑可可王室剛抵達共和國時，身為貴族的瑪德蓮家族來向王室成員致敬；後來又因甘草無預警來到國王下榻處，讓前來逮捕罪犯的瑪德蓮和黑巧克力再次碰面。</p><p>「啊~真是太高興了！感謝光的護佑讓我能在異鄉遇見您！」</p><p>瑪德蓮的大嗓門引來更多的餅乾的觀望，連老闆娘都停下擦杯子的動作，訝異得看著他們。不過黑巧克力現在管不了這麼多，雖說過去和瑪德蓮沒有太大交集，並不是那麼熟悉對方，但在一個人的旅途中遇到曾見過面的餅乾讓他內心充滿喜悅。<br/>瑪德蓮毫不顧忌得坐到他刻意留下的空位，親切的態度一下拉近了兩餅的距離。他們拋開一切禮儀，就像熟識的老朋友般談天說地。瑪德蓮一開口，爽朗的語調就讓他散發的莊嚴氛圍煙消雲散，客棧裡的氣氛又漸漸活絡了起來。</p><p>「這是我的專業打光師：天使餅乾！他是我在路上碰到收歸麾下的！」<br/>「打光師……？」</p><p>疑惑之餘，黑巧克力訝異地盯著躲在瑪德蓮背後的怕生小餅乾。竟然有餅乾可以浮在半空中！天使餅乾害羞得「飄」到黑巧克力身旁，用虛無飄渺的聲音說了「你好」。不知道是不是錯覺，他的聲音帶著回音，猶如教堂裡迴盪的鐘聲。</p><p>「黑巧克力殿下為什麼踏上旅途？是和我一樣要找到抵抗黑暗勢力的寶物拯救王國嗎?」</p><p>瑪德蓮問他。他想到被黑暗勢力侵擾而日益衰落的黑可可王國，即使擁有足夠抵禦的兵力，卻仍逐步得被黑暗侵蝕。他想到甘草。</p><p>「我想成為，拯救王國的英雄……」</p><p>遠大的夢想在牛奶族小餅乾面前說出來時，是自信的宣言；但在同齡的餅乾面前卻像五歲小孩的童言童語，他難為情得別過頭，語尾微弱得幾乎不可辨識。<br/>但瑪德蓮非但沒有嘲笑他，反而用力拍了拍他的肩膀表達讚許，天使餅乾也用閃亮的眼神看著他，給予他祝福。</p><p>「但是王子大人，從您的表情看起來，您的目標可不只拯救王國呀~」<br/>「？！」</p><p>好管閒事的老闆娘似乎一直在聽著他們的對話，突然用手肘撐在吧檯上，賊笑著湊近黑巧克力。<br/>瑪德蓮和天使餅乾訝異得「咦」了一聲，周圍的常客們嗅到八卦的味道，全部倏地擠向三餅。黑巧克力發現自己變成客棧的焦點，慌張得手足無措，不知如何是好。</p><p>「難、難不成！是追著心儀的對象出來的？！」<br/>「噫！」<br/>天使餅乾突然一口氣飄近他的臉，黑巧克力嚇得往後一倒，幸好及時穩住了身子才沒有摔得四腳朝天。另一個目的被發現，大朵紅雲飛上他深色的臉頰。看到他的反應，常客頓時一陣鼓譟，瑪德蓮也兩眼發亮地喊著：「如此熱情！」跟著起哄，要黑巧克力多揭露一點資訊。</p><p>「到底是哪家的姑娘能讓王子大人春心蕩漾？！」<br/>「告訴我們嘛！」</p><p>甘草甚至是男的！他心中的小黑巧克力急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻，不停繞圈跑，喊著「怎麼辦怎麼辦」！</p><p>「呃……他的眼睛……像琥珀一樣；頭髮是暗紫色的，看起來……很軟。」</p><p>他笨拙得拼湊著詞彙。在他支支吾吾得開始敘述時，所有餅乾都靜了下來，深怕漏聽任何一個字。他娓娓道出他與甘草的故事。</p><p>「他在我小時候，救過我。是我的英雄。但是他在他的故鄉，被當成罪犯，現在不知道在哪裡……」</p><p>講到這裡，他的臉色沉了下來。三年前，甘草被父親拒絕後失落的身影在他的回憶裡搖曳，彷彿隨時都要垮下。</p><p>「沒事的，王子殿下！您一定能找回心愛之餅並拯救她！」</p><p>天使餅乾闔起碧藍的雙眼，輕輕握住他的右手。祝福的光輝愈發璀璨，想為他點亮希望。他們宛如置身聖堂，天使慈悲的話語再次堅定旅人的信念。黑巧克力感受著那雙稚嫩的手傳來的溫度，虔誠得微笑。</p><p>「騎士大人？你怎麼啦？」</p><p>常客的聲音將他拉回現實。黑巧克力這才發現一直喋喋不休的瑪德蓮已沒有出聲良久。他俊秀的臉龐失了方才的笑靨，被沉思的嚴肅覆蓋。</p><p>「嗯？啊，不用擔心！我只是沉浸在王子的戀愛故事裡罷了！一切卡好！！」</p><p>瑪德蓮恢復了彷彿在發光的招牌笑臉，大聲闡明。但黑巧克力沒漏聽他極力掩蓋的一絲慌張，原因絕對不是如他所言。</p><p>「黑巧克力殿下！」</p><p>瑪德蓮突然呼喚他，讓他稍稍一驚。</p><p>「怎麼了……？」<br/>「明天，能帶我逛逛這個城鎮嗎？」</p><p>金髮騎士頭一歪，咧嘴笑了。</p><p>—</p><p>黑巧克力下樓時，瑪德蓮已在酒吧等著他了。金髮劍士綻放的笑臉堪比透入窗戶的陽光，澄澈而不帶一絲雜質。<br/>他們一起走上街頭。<br/>黑巧克力帶著瑪德蓮四處走著，指著自己知道的店家一一簡介，也把瑪德蓮介紹給了一些初來乍到時認識的居民。兩人逐漸走到較少餅乾出沒的城鎮邊緣。</p><p>「所以，你為什麼要讓我帶你出來？」</p><p>「不是要逛街吧。」黑巧克力定定地望向瑪德蓮。被質問的餅乾一臉「果然被發現了」的傻笑，抓了抓後腦杓，接著露出嚴肅的表情。</p><p>「黑巧克力殿下喜歡的那個餅乾，不會是甘草餅乾吧？」<br/>「？！你怎麼……」</p><p>黑巧克力震驚得看著瑪德蓮，難道昨天就被他看出來了嗎！後者不好意思得笑了。</p><p>「昨天聽您那樣講，我越聽越覺得像甘草餅乾。我還記得以前我們在蒐集目擊證詞時，您一直為他辯解。」<br/>「……你是不是覺得我很怪。」</p><p>黑巧克力別過頭去，覺得剛交到的朋友這下要遠離自己了，心情一下沉重起來。他也知道瑪德蓮的故鄉被甘草大鬧過幾次，瑪德蓮大概很討厭甘草吧。</p><p>「咦？為什麼？」</p><p>他沒想到瑪德蓮會一臉疑惑得回問。</p><p>「呃，因為，甘草曾經在你的國家興風作浪，而且你還當面被他嗆了，然後我喜歡這樣的一個餅乾……」</p><p>瑪德蓮聽他支支吾吾得解釋，恍然大悟得笑了。</p><p>「不會啊！我其實覺得甘草餅乾能有如此的理想是非常棒的。至少在我聽過大家的證詞後，我不覺得他是個壞餅乾。」<br/>「瑪德蓮……」<br/>「其實啊，我在這趟旅途開始前—雖然理解甘草餅乾的用意—但還是對黑魔法能幫助人這個論點半信半疑。但我認識我的旅伴……『前』旅伴後，我的想法改變了很多。他使用的魔法其實很接近黑魔法，甚至有些帶有黑魔法的元素，但他非但不用這些魔法去傷餅，還不求回報得守護其他餅乾。據說他甚至在魔法學校有開課呢！」</p><p>說到他的前旅伴，瑪德蓮兩眼發光，似乎很尊敬那個餅乾。黑巧克力點了點頭，感到很欣慰。原來還有其他餅乾願意理解甘草，而不是只看到他的罪行。</p><p>「雖然不知道他在哪裡，甚至有可能已經墮入黑暗，但您就放膽去追吧！我會向光之神祈禱，願你們在光的世界裡獲得幸福！」</p><p>金髮騎士的笑容神聖而高潔，看在黑巧克力眼裡有如天使向他微笑。他想，瑪德蓮作為光之神的使者當之無愧，光彩照人的笑容以及天空般開闊的心胸，有哪個餅乾能不從他身上感受到神之愛而沒有被征服？</p><p>「謝謝你。另外，別再對我使用敬語了，我們是朋友，應該平等交談。」</p><p>一黑一金的兩個身影相視而笑，撒在他們身上的陽光暖烘烘的，彷彿是光之神為這段友誼送上祝福。</p><p>—</p><p>黑巧克力和瑪德蓮邊聊邊走，不知不覺快要回到城鎮中心。這時，一個沉穩的女聲叫住了他們。</p><p>「不好意思，請問是黑巧克力王子和騎士團團長瑪德蓮嗎？」</p><p>兩餅一轉身，一團鮮豔的紅便進入視野。仔細看才發現是一個全身艷紅的餅乾，穿著寬鬆的巫女衣袍；赤髮在頭兩側梳成髮髻，點綴其上的石榴子鮮紅欲滴，被陽光照射的晶瑩剔透。紅衣餅乾用寬大的袖子掩著嘴，仰望他們。</p><p>「這身服裝！難不成妳是石榴村的巫女嗎？」</p><p>先出聲攀談的是瑪德蓮。</p><p>「妳們的村子一切安好嗎？重建得如何了？」<br/>「……我離鄉已久，不知道狀況，實在無法回答您的問題。」</p><p>巫女輕垂眼簾，狀似哀傷得答道。石榴村在一年前被一場大火燒成近乎廢墟，據說是其中一個資深巫女所為，現在巫女們仍在努力重建家園。</p><p>「這樣啊……願妳的家鄉能恢復往昔的美麗。」<br/>「能否請問妳為何離鄉？」</p><p>黑巧克力微微屈膝，讓巫女不用吃力地抬頭仰望自己。</p><p>「我領受了啟示，有我必須完成的使命……」</p><p>巫女如夢似幻得說道。神職果然不容易，只因一個啟示就要長途跋涉，黑巧克力如是想。</p><p>「那妳叫住我們有什麼事嗎？」<br/>「有的。兩位大人……」</p><p>紅水晶眼瞳瞇細，圍繞巫女餅乾的氣場一變。黑巧克力感到不對勁，想以眼神示意瑪德蓮，卻看到一隻不知從何處出現的怪物正要撲上金髮騎士。他一扯瑪德蓮的披風，瑪德蓮往後一跌，在千鈞一髮之際脫離成為怪物口下亡魂的命運。</p><p>「搞什麼……」<br/>「我是來找麻煩的。」</p><p>怪物撲了個空，在巫女和兩餅中間著地。巫女愉快得俯視跌坐在地的瑪德蓮，嘴角勾起嘲笑的弧度。<br/>尖叫聲從四處爆開，一時間整個城鎮宛如被翻了過來似的亂成一團。黑巧克力聽到怪獸的吼聲響起，惱羞成怒得瞪向愉悅得看著一切的罪魁禍首。</p><p>「妳做了什麼！」<br/>「我叫石榴餅乾，受暗黑魔女餅乾的指示，來取下兩位的頂上人頭。」<br/>「石榴餅乾……！妳就是那個毀掉自己家園的餅乾嗎！」</p><p>面對瑪德蓮的問題，巫女不發一語得微笑。知道來者的目的，兩餅迅速抽出配劍，轉換成臨戰模式。</p><p>「請兩位乖乖投降，你們的作為會妨礙黑暗的擴散。」<br/>「作夢！」</p><p>黑巧克力一迴身，劍尖畫出軌跡，將進犯的怪物一分為二。</p><p>「掙扎只是徒勞，黑暗即將覆蓋世界……」</p><p>石榴看著奮戰的兩餅，緩緩退到不被戰鬥波及的遠處。</p><p>「黑巧克力，過來！」</p><p>瑪德蓮朝戰友大喊，黑巧克力一個箭步拉近兩餅的距離，回應他的呼喚。</p><p>「【Shine】！」</p><p>瑪德蓮高舉大劍，大聲詠唱。</p><p>「【Oh shine on us, thy glorious light!】」</p><p>金色大劍上的魔寶石呼應咒文閃爍光輝，整把劍大放光芒。天藍色的氣場震飛想貿然進攻的怪物，在兩餅周圍及身上形成屏障。</p><p>「願光護佑我們擊退邪惡！」</p><p>瑪德蓮大劍一揮，凌厲的劍氣橫掃包圍他們的怪物；黑巧克力帶著身上的防護罩衝出瑪德蓮的力場，敏捷得穿梭在怪物之間。細劍纖長輕巧的劍身給了他優勢，能快速斬殺撲來的怪物。<br/>天使餅乾在此時趕到了他們身邊，張開雙臂散發祝福的聖光，治癒兩餅身上的傷痕，並恢復瑪德蓮為維持魔法而消耗的精神力。<br/>黑巧克力鎖定了遠處的石榴，俯身閃過怪物揮過來的利爪，迅速掠過怪物腋下；劍身劃開露出破綻的怪物腹部，使其綻放血花。隨後他不再浪費時間和怪物戰鬥，接連閃過幾次攻擊，一直線逼近靜觀戰鬥的石榴。<br/>距離石榴不到十公尺，黑巧克力將劍高舉過頭，一躍而起，就要朝石榴當頭砍下。</p><p>「……呵呵！」</p><p>石榴突然笑了起來。他看見石榴的眼裡閃過魔法的光芒，暗叫不妙，但半空中的黑巧克力無法迅速閃躲襲來的鮮紅魔法，就這麼挨了一記石榴法術跌落地面。<br/>一瞬間，他的眼前出現各種幻象。<br/>他看到一把閃耀血紅光輝的大劍，自己伸手握住了那把劍。<br/>他看到父親倒在地上，鮮血從撕裂腹部的傷口泊泊流出。<br/>他看到牆上自己的穿著純白盔甲的畫像，轉頭一看，另一邊的鏡子映出了一個陌生的短髮餅乾。<br/>那個餅乾的右眼閃著紅光，裂開嘴衝他邪邪一笑。鏡子突然破裂，他伸手想擋飛來的尖銳碎片，卻發現那餅乾早他一步掐住自己的頸項，緊扣的手指一施力——<br/>黑巧克力從幻像中醒了過來。他雙膝跪地，用細劍顫抖得撐住自己，大口喘著氣，像是那短髮餅乾的手仍緊捏自己的頸子。</p><p>「怎麼？看到什麼有趣的事了？」</p><p>石榴用修造掩著嘴，臉上盡是藏不住的揶揄。</p><p>「妳對我……做了什麼……？！」<br/>「那是給予啟示的魔法。」</p><p>那些影像，是我的命運？！<br/>黑巧克力無法接受。他怎麼可能對父親動手！一定有什麼地方弄錯了。他緊閉雙眼，奮力搖頭想把那令餅窒息的畫面趕出自己的腦海。</p><p>「你似乎還沒發現你周圍的狀況。」</p><p>石榴的聲音穿過他混亂的思緒。黑巧克力這才發現，自己身上的光之加護不知何時消失了。天使餅乾焦急的呼喚帶著哭腔，一聲聲喊著光之騎士的名字。怪物勝利的吼聲四起。瑪德蓮出了什麼事？他想回頭卻做不到，一方面因為石榴法術的殘餘影響，一方面因後頸那冰冷的觸感。<br/>寒氣逼人的刀鋒正抵著自己的脖子。</p><p>「滿厲害的嘛。」</p><p>石榴對黑巧克力背後的餅乾說道。</p><p>「那還用說！」</p><p>那餅乾的聲音一響起，黑巧克力繁雜的思緒瞬間被淨空了。<br/>那個熟悉的、他朝思暮想的、甚至才在昨夜的夢裡聽過的聲音，就這麼在他背後響起，毫無預警。<br/>他的腦裡只出現一個影像——一個餅乾。</p><p>「甘……草……？」<br/>「嗯？」</p><p>對方的名字囈語般從他嘴裡流出。身後的餅乾立刻有了反應。</p><p>「啊……你是那個，黑巧克力王子是不是？抱歉啦，你可能對我有點印象，但我應該沒見過你。」</p><p>甘草仍不知道他的身份。黑巧克力急切得想告訴他自己是誰，卻連開口的力氣都沒有。</p><p>「少廢話了，甘草。你還沒殺過餅乾，就把這個王子當作你的第一個祭品吧。」</p><p>黑巧克力感覺刀鋒抖了一下。</p><p>「呃，不要？我可不想……」<br/>「怎麼？你沒有決心實現你的理想嗎？待黑暗降臨後，你會獲得你想要的力量，現在就好好為那位效力吧。殺了他，否則你永遠都會停在這裡。」</p><p>石榴對躊躇不決的甘草說。<br/>甘草是為了實現理想而投身黑暗嗎？如果黑暗真的能給甘草實現理想的力量，或許以自己的碎片堆成他的基石也不壞；反正自己的未來似乎滿載不幸，在這裡消失也造福許多餅乾。黑巧克力突然有了這個想法，他緩緩垂下眼簾，感覺視野和心靈都被塗上漆黑。<br/>甘草沉默良久。隨後，黑巧克力感覺利刃離開了自己的後頸。</p><p>「對不起了，王子。請你成為美好世界的祭品吧。」</p><p>並非要留他一命，而是虔誠得為犧牲品禱告，舉起死神之鐮。</p><p>「你的犧牲不會白費。」</p><p>來吧，用你的鐮刀斬落我的頭顱吧，吾愛。黑巧克力閉起眼。</p><p>「呵呵！」</p><p>石榴的笑聲傳進耳裡，他突然回過神來。<br/>不對！甘草並非在為理想殺餅，而是為黑暗增加堆疊的屍體！在黑暗的籠罩下，怎麼可能會有他所冀望的世界？自己必須阻止甘草，不能讓他的英雄雙手被鮮血玷污！<br/>黑暗被真實世界的光亮破開，他掙扎著想要站起來。石榴看情況不對，對他施了新一道咒術。<br/>「快點！」</p><p>石榴催促著，要甘草趕緊揮下鐮刀。<br/>黑巧克力聽到甘草深吸一口氣，他知道對方真的要動手了。快沒有時間了，但他怎麼樣都掙不開法術的桎梏。<br/>突然，一股灼人的殺氣朝他們撲來。<br/>在黑巧克力背後，甘草一甩鐮刀，巨大的藍紫色屏障隨即展開。<br/>他聽到什麼東西以極快的速度與屏障衝撞，然後落到地面。</p><p>「有狙擊手！」</p><p>石榴因出乎意料的攻擊分了神，黑巧克力身上的束縛一時鬆開。他沒放過這個機會，將原本插進地裡的劍一揮，深深砍進石榴的身體。</p><p>「嗚……！」<br/>「石榴？！」</p><p>一口血湧出石榴的口中，甘草驚恐得大喊。巨鐮朝自己斬下，黑巧克力一翻身逃離兩餅中間，他總算可以看清周圍。<br/>瑪德蓮倒在地上，還未恢復意識；天使餅乾正傾盡全力為他療傷。鎮民不知何時已集結到他們身後，由一個戴著大頂牛仔帽的餅乾領頭。牛仔帽餅乾舉著兩把雕刻精緻花紋的槍瞄準不速之客，顯然剛才的攻擊就是從那冒煙的槍口擊出的。</p><p>「快……走！」</p><p>聽到指示，甘草立刻衝上前橫抱起石榴，展開黑巧克力曾目睹的傳送陣想逃離。</p><p>「等等！」</p><p>眼看心儀之餅又要不知去向，黑巧克力情不自禁大喊。甘草嚇了一跳，抬頭瞪向他。</p><p>「你……還記得我嗎？」<br/>「我說了，我從來沒見過你。」</p><p>語畢，傳送陣綻放光芒，吞沒兩餅的身影。黑巧克力愣愣得望著甘草再一次消失在自己眼前，甘草沒有認出自己， 失落填滿他的心。黑巧克力突然雙膝一軟，就這麼倒在地上。</p><p>—</p><p>有光透進他的眼皮底下。<br/>黑巧克力緩緩張開眼。他躺在一張柔軟的床舖上，四周瀰漫著消毒水的味道。陽光穿過純白的窗簾照亮室內。<br/>啊，他想起來了，自己似乎是在甘草離開後，太累所以昏過去了。<br/>原來甘草已經是黑暗的一份子了嗎……</p><p>「唷，小王子。」</p><p>他被突如其來的聲音嚇了一跳，整個餅從床上彈起來。</p><p>「哇喔，挺精神的嘛？」</p><p>一轉頭，那個牛仔帽餅乾正坐在床邊的凳子上，陽光將她棕金色的柔順長髮照得閃閃發亮。<br/>他突然想起他的戰友。</p><p>「瑪德蓮呢？」<br/>「早你一步醒來了，好得很咧！現在在外面和鎮民大呼小叫的。他很擔心你。」<br/>「嗯……」</p><p>大家都沒事就好。黑巧克力放下心中的大石，思緒又漸漸飄到遠方。<br/>看王子又要陷入沉思模式，牛仔帽餅乾傻眼得開口。</p><p>「你是因為剛醒來所以沒戒心，還是平常就這麼鬆懈？現在有一個不認識的餅乾坐在你床邊耶？」<br/>「呃……！」</p><p>被這麼一提醒，黑巧克力猛然回過神。他四處張望卻沒看到自己的劍，不由得緊張起來。<br/>牛仔帽餅乾看他慌張的模樣像隻被嚇到的蛋糕犬，忍俊不禁大笑起來。</p><p>「哈哈哈！失敬、失敬。我不會對你怎麼樣的。」<br/>「……妳是誰？」</p><p>黑巧克力忐忑不安地問道。</p><p>「我叫黑麥餅乾，是警長的女兒。現在在警署工作。」</p><p>黑麥敲了敲帽子上的徽章。五角星徽章驕傲得閃著金光，宣示主人的身分。<br/>黑巧克力想起在他昏到前，看到黑麥領著鎮民前來支援，這才恍然大悟。</p><p>「原來是警察……」<br/>「是的是的~我是來找你要目擊證詞的。雖然醫生說你沒什麼大礙，保險起見還是問一下，你有哪裡不舒服嗎？」<br/>「目前沒有。」</p><p>雖然這個餅乾莫名其妙得就出現在他床邊，講話也是連敬語都不用，但黑巧克力覺得她豪放不羈的態度讓人很親近，或許這就是她能領導大批鎮民的原因。<br/>「那就開始問話吧~」黑麥這麼說著，拿出紙筆。黑巧克力一個一個回答她的問題，詳述案發經過。</p><p>「嗯……小王子啊。」<br/>「怎麼了？」</p><p>證詞很快就蒐集完成，黑麥把紙張在桌上頓了頓，開口問道。</p><p>「這是我的個人問題啦，所以你不一定要回答……你和那個甘草餅乾，是什麼關係？」<br/>「為什麼這麼問？」<br/>「沒有啦……他們要跑掉前，你不是叫住了那個餅乾嗎？我站得比較遠，所以沒聽清你們在講什麼。但你剛剛在講那一段的時候，表情……有種說不出的哀傷呢。」</p><p>黑巧克力低下頭，眉頭因鬱悶而皺起。這個警官真是看透了一切，他真的有那麼容易懂嗎？<br/>他想，說謊也得不到什麼好處，乾脆直接告訴對方一切。黑麥專心得聽他說明，時不時點頭。</p><p>「真是有趣。」<br/>「什麼部分？」<br/>「你對甘草的執著。」</p><p>黑麥向後一躺，將背靠在櫃子上。</p><p>「很難想像過了快十年，你還對同一個——甚至第一次見面時還是小孩——的餅乾那麼專情。」</p><p>陽光照在兩餅身上，暖暖的。黑麥好像很舒服得瞇起眼。</p><p>「既然你那麼喜歡對方，那就持續追著就好了。不要管未來會發生什麼，對方在大家眼中是什麼樣子。不管身份為何、身在何地，他就是你一直喜歡的那個人。你會尊重他、跟隨他，到天涯海角。」</p><p>「不要猶豫。」黑麥這麼說。她也有在追尋的目標嗎？黑巧克力如是想。黑麥的話語如同窗邊灑下的陽光，驅散黑巧克力的陰鬱烏雲，繼天使餅乾及瑪德蓮後，再次給他力量。</p><p>「我會努力。」</p><p>聽見他的回答，黑麥笑了，拍拍他的肩膀。</p><p>「加油啦，小王子。找時間再回來我們鎮啊。」<br/>「一定會。」</p><p>黑麥揮了揮手走出門。黑巧克力的思緒回到甘草身上。如果能讓甘草也見見這些餅乾們就好，這樣他或許就能知道，這個世界並非只由敵意構成，也有許多願意用善意溫暖他餅的餅乾存在。<br/>黑巧克力的傷在幾天後痊癒，他向瑪德蓮和鎮民道別，再度踏上旅程。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>